


Right On Cue

by Polomonkey



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Orgy, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the guys love to go over to Arthur and Merlin's for game night. Especially since "game night" is code for an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right On Cue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pornathon bonus challenge and fulfilling my 'game night' square on tropes bingo. Hope you enjoy!

It’s Merlin who opens the door when they arrive, shirtless and barefoot, hair still damp from the shower.

“Come in,” he says, gesturing towards the basement, as though they need to be told where to go.

The basement was a rec room at one point. It still is, in some ways, but now the Foosball set and the pinball machine live upstairs in the study and only the pool table remains. It’s the focal point of the room, catching the eye the minute they walk in. But the cues and balls are consigned to the cupboard, dusty from disuse. Instead, Arthur is tied on top of it.

He’s naked, spread-eagled, face up. There’s a blindfold around his eyes and a soft leather gag between his lips. His legs are stretched wide enough to see a glimpse of the dark red plug nestling in his hole.

They all take turns to be the one on the pool table but everyone has a special fondness for when it’s Arthur’s week. He’s just so sensitive, so responsive. It never takes long to turn him into a whining, panting mess; flushed and sweaty and begging for more. It’s such a delicious contrast to the composed, alpha male persona that Arthur cultivates in everyday life. He brings out their protective side even as they line up to pound him into ecstasy. 

Merlin starts passing round the beers from the mini-fridge and talk turns to idle matters. They always begin this way, keeping the conversation as bland and innocuous as possible, as though they really are just a group of friends having a perfectly normal evening. At one point Merlin rests his beer casually on the taut flesh of Arthur’s stomach, an almost imperceptible smile playing on his lips. The condensation on the bottle trickles slowly down to the warm flesh, and the rise and fall of Arthur’s chest quickens beneath it.

It’s painfully arousing but they won’t start until Merlin gives the signal; he’s in charge tonight and they know it. But they grow more daring; Leon gives Arthur’s hair the odd idle tug, Elyan traces his fingers down the smooth skin of Arthur’s hip. 

The third time Gwaine strokes along Arthur’s thigh, Arthur jerks suddenly. The bottle tips to the side and spills across the table, and everyone freezes.

“Oh dear,” Merlin says quietly. “You’ve made quite the mess.”

Arthur whimpers slightly behind his gag. 

“I think you’ll have to be punished.”

No one so much as draws a breath as Merlin walks over to the cupboard and pulls out one of the long neglected pool cues. 

They all watch as Merlin returns to the table and places one possessive hand on Arthur’s chest, running it down his body until he reaches his cock, already hard and straining upwards.

Merlin gives it a quick squeeze, then a light slap.

“You don’t get to come yet,” he says softly. “Not until you’ve proved yourself.”

And then he slides his hand down and gently tugs at the dark red plug.

Arthur keens.

Merlin pulls it out a little, then rams it back in. Arthur bucks upwards, as far as the restraints will allow him.

Then Merlin drags it out fully and everyone crowds round to see Arthur’s hole winking at them, glistening with lube and looking perfectly delectable. Ready to be filled.

But none of them are allowed in there yet. Not until Merlin’s had his fun.

He undoes the gag and throws it to the side, watching as Arthur licks his dry mouth. 

Then he picks up the pool cue again, and runs the end along Arthur’s lips for a few seconds, teasing. Then:

“Open,” Merlin orders and Arthur obeys. “Suck it.”

The end of the cue disappears into Arthur’s mouth and his cheeks hollow out as he complies with Merlin’s demand. Arthur’s a perfect cocksucker, even when it’s just a piece of wood between his lips, and Merlin hums in approval.

“Good boy,” he praises, ruffling Arthur’s hair. “Get it nice and wet.”

After a minute more he draws the cue from Arthur’s mouth and walks back down to the end of the table. 

“Don’t move,” he warns, and then he’s nudging at Arthur’s hole with the tip of the cue, playing with the rim before sliding it slowly inside.

Arthur cries out. Everyone leans in close to watch Arthur’s body swallow up the cue, hips jerking as it moves further inside him.

Then Merlin starts to thrust it in and out.

Arthur’s cock starts leaking pre-come as his hips move ever more frantically. He’s aglow with sweat and he’s thrashing his head from side to side as Merlin quickens his pace, fucking Arthur in earnest with the cue until one forgiving hand finally closes around his cock to give it a quick twist.

Arthur comes perfectly, beautifully. Merlin fucks him through it, working the pool cue in and out as Arthur pants and sighs. 

Eventually, Merlin pulls it out and drops it on the floor. Slowly, luxuriously, he unties Arthur’s hands and feet, pressing a kiss to his damp forehead.

“Such a good boy,” he croons. “And now you get your reward.”

No one needs a written invitation. Almost instantly Elyan’s climbing up on the table to pull Arthur onto his hands and knees. He kneels up in front of him and feeds his cock into Arthur’s eager lips, hand gripped tight in his soft blonde hair. 

Gwaine climbs up on the other side and slips two fingers straight inside Arthur. He massages him surely, until Arthur’s pushing back against him, and then he holds Arthur still to thrust his cock in. 

Lance, ever the gentleman, uses deft fingers to coax Arthur’s cock back towards arousal, even so soon after he last came.

He’s still working on him when Elyan tenses and spills, petting Arthur’s hair as he swallows down the come. Elyan gives Arthur a shy little kiss and strokes his cheek; everyone knows Elyan’s forceful when he wants to come and then soft as a kitten after. 

Gwaine finishes not long after and climbs off the table on shaky legs, dopey with pleasure. Mordred gets up to take his place while Percy clambers on at the front, and everyone looks on eagerly. They all love to watch Arthur choke on Percy’s huge cock, and equally as satisfying is the way Mordred gives a rim job, puppyish enthusiasm combined with genuine tongue talent that’s reduced more than one of them to tears at some point. Mordred eats people out like he’s born for it and he wastes no time fucking his tongue into Arthur’s hole before Percy silences the desperate moans Arthur’s making by ramming his cock straight into his mouth.

Merlin watches, stroking himself lazily. How he has such self-control in the face of all this, none of them will ever know.

But even Merlin’s iron will only lasts so long, and when they’ve all come again and Lance’s clever hands have wrung another orgasm from Arthur, they all back off and take up new places around the room.

Arthur’s collapsed onto his front, limp and satiated, and yet ready for one final round. Merlin preps him slow, slides into him so gently that Arthur barely stirs, dreamily mumbling words of affection as Merlin strokes his hair and drops kisses down his neck and back.

Around them Percy’s lying on the floor, bruising handprints into Mordred’s hips as the smaller man rides him. Mordred’s face is flushed pink, his lips parted in ecstasy as he rocks up and down.

Gwaine’s bent Lance over the edge of the sofa and is fisting him enthusiastically, fucking his hand in and out as Lance moans and cries in pleasure.

Leon and Elyan are 69-ing so artfully that their bodies seem to move as one, like a well-oiled machine.

They all finish at more or less the same time, except Elyan, who everyone knows is the challenge of the group and requires a mammoth amount of stimulation to come a second or a third time. But Leon’s nothing if not persistent, and eventually the room is filled with Elyan’s groans as he finally climaxes again.

Merlin slips from the room then, and returns a few minutes later.

“I’ve run Arthur a bath, would you mind carrying him up?” he asks Percy, and his tone is gentle and Merlin-like again, signalling that the game is truly over.

Percy obliges, finally undoing the blindfold round Arthur’s eyes and lifting his sleepy, pliant body into a bridal carry. The rest follow him up the stairs, blinking in the harsh lights of the landing. They wait until Percy comes back down again and then Merlin kisses them all goodnight and sees them out onto the street. They leave him to his night time ritual, knowing that Merlin likes to wash and cosset and pamper Arthur almost as much as he likes to fuck him.

They’re meeting again in a fortnight’s time. It’s Elyan’s turn on the table, aka the challenge of the group. 

They can’t wait.


End file.
